Kiss and Squeeze
by shouta-warrior
Summary: Kuroh/Shiro, Reisi/Mikoto—; Bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain, desahan napas, dan erangan sensual yang begitu aduhai... Itulah yang terjndi antara mereka. PWP. Semacam drabble kepanjangan nan hancur. Reviews are appreciated!


**Kiss and Squeeze**

.

**[K] Project** © GoRA

.

**WARNING**: A bit OOC (Trying to be IC but I think... Failed). Mature contect. Typo yang kemungkinan luput dari mata saya. A bit AT. Yaoi. First PWP on Fandom [K] Project. Semacam drabble ancur nan kepanjangan. Kuroh/Shiro and Mikoto/Reisi.

.

_Don't like? Dont read and click 'back' button!_

=0=0=0=

Sepasang mata _amber_ mengepak perlahan-lahan, merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Kemudian ia terbelalak saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam obsidian yang dikuncir satu itu, berdiri di samping dirinya yang tidur-tiduran di _futon_. Tidak, tidak. Pemuda dihadapannya ini bukannya muncul dengan tampang horror—atau mengerikan dan semacamnya—tidak juga muncul dengan tampang idiot khas pelawak-pelawak di televisi. Hanya saja...

...Wajahnya memerah. Dan mata abu-abu milik pemuda dihadapannya ini nampak setengah tertutup.

"Kuroh-_san_?" Si pemuda berambut putih—Isana Yashiro—menyapanya dengan sedikit gagap. "A-Ano, ada-apa?"

Alih-alih menyahut perkataan Yashiro, Kuroh tiba-tiba malah ambruk dan tentu saja, menindih Yashiro. "K-Kuroh-_san_?!"ujarnya kaget, berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda yang menindihnya itu.

"...Shiro..." Kuroh mendesah pelan, menguarkan aroma _sake_ yang terhirup samar-samar oleh Yashiro. Tidak salah lagi, pasti _sak_e itulah yang menjadi penyebab Yatogami Kurohjadi bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Pantas saja intonasi suaranya mirip orang mabuk. Padahal—seingat pemuda berambut putih itu—tak ada _sake_ di tempat ia tinggal kini. Boro-boro beli _sake_, punya saja tidak.

"Kuroh-_san_!" ujar Yashiro sekali lagi. "K-Kau mabuk ya...?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kuroh tidak mengatakan apa-apa, malah mencengkram bahu Yashiro dengan erat. Iris abu-abunya kini menatap lurus iris _amber_ milik Yashiro.

Iris yang biasanya terlihat tajam dan dingin itu, kini menatapnya pula... Dengan penuh nafsu.

"Shiro..." desah Kuroh lagi. "Aku... ingin..."

Kini ia makin mencondongkan badannya ke Yashiro. Poni pemuda berambut hitam itu kini menempel di dahi Yashiro, bibirnya terbuka, dan kembali bau sake itu terhirup oleh hidungnya. Aromanya tidak terasa samar-samar lagi, malah semakin tajam.

Dan ah, napasnya begitu hangat.

Oh, Kami-_sama_. Berani sumpah, pipi Yashiro kini memerah sangat. "K-Kuroh-_san_! Ano—_nnn!_"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai karena Kuroh sudah keburu memplester mulut Yashiro dengan lakbannya yang penuh liur. Otot basah itu dengan lihai meliuk-liuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya dengan menggoda.

Dan lidah itu keluar sejenak, membasahi sepasang bibir Yashiro sebelum akhirnya kembali bergabung.

"K-Kuroh! Hentika—_mmmhhh!_"

Kala kedua bibir itu saling berpagut, jemari Kuroh nampaknya tak mau ikut diam saja. Bergerak ke dada Yashiro, melepaskan kancing piyamanya. Kemudian bergerak ke bawah dan menyusup ke dalam. Meremas kepunyaan Yashiro dengan kencang.

Yashiro sendiri, berusaha menahan desahannya. Kami-_sama_, kenapa Kuroh bisa menjadi seperti ini—kehilangan kendali—hanya gara-gara _sake_?

Dan kenapa malah dia yang jadi korbannya!

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Kuroh melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yashiro dengan tatapan yang jauh, jauh lebih bernafsu. Kesempatan ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan Yashiro untuk mendorong muka Kuroh menjauh.

"K-Kuroh-_san_..." Yashiro berujar dengan terengah-engah. Pipinya semakin memerah, bahkan merahnya bisa saja mengalahkan tomat yang ranum. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan lebih dari ini... B-Bagaimana kalau Neko—Neko nanti melihat kita?"

"Neko...?" Kuroh menyeringai kecil. Seringaian itu nampak menyeramkan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan... Juga menggoda iman.

"Dia tidak akan tahu... Tidak akan..."

"Tapi kasihan Neko! Nanti dia akan terbangun!"

"Tenanglah, Shiro. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Ta-Tapi! Tetap saja—_Ahhhhnnnn_!"

Kuroh merendahkan kepalanya, membenamkan giginya di leher jenjang sang pemuda berambut putih, yang dengan refleks mengeluarkan erangan yang aduhai. Jemari Kuroh kembali bergerak, menyusup ke dalam dan menurunkan celana Yashiro.

"Aku menyukai eranganmu, Shiro..." bisik Kuroh terengah-engah.

Dan kini bukan hanya meremas kepunyaannya. Menggosok dan menggosok. Gosokan yang semakin keras dan cepat setiap detiknya, bersamaan dengan bibir Kuroh yang merayap-rayap dan mengklaim leher Yashiro dengan nafsu menggelora.

Dan itu semua membuat Yashiro merasakan sensai aneh—basah dan panas—di sekujur tubuhnya. Sensasi yang makin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"K-Kuroh...! _Ahhhhnnnn_!" Yashiro mengerang kencang,tampaknya sudah lupa dengan sekitar. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Sensasi ini begitu memabukkan dirinya, membuatnya candu saja. Sesaat Yashiro merasa bahwa otaknya berhenti beroperasi sejenak karenanya. Tubuhnya bahkan dibanjiri keringat kini. "K-Kuroh—_ahhhnnnn_! Aku akan—!"

_CRAATTTT!_

Terlambat.

Aliran geyser seputih susu sapi itu akhirnya keluar dari sarang Yashiro, membasahi telapak tangan Kuroh yang sedari tadi menggosok-gosok tersebuk. Yashiro melenguh pelan. Jemari langsing Kuroh kini berlumur cairan putih tersebut, dan pemuda berambut hitam itu menjilatinya satu persatu.

"Enak." Kuroh mendecakkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin _lebih_, Shiro. Ini lezat."

Yang ia tahu, Kuroh bergerak ke bawah dan mencengkram kepunyaannya, mengulumnya dengan nikmat. Dan untuk selanjutnya, Yashiro nyaris tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

=0=0=0=

Suoh Mikoto tidak tahu, bagaimana dirinya bisa berada disebuah tempat yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya apa. Otaknya membeku ketika mencoba mengingatnya.

Demi _Amaterasu_! Kenapa, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dengan kondisi tangan diborgol, hampir telanjang—hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna merah...

...Dan lagi, kenapa Munakata Reisi—yang kini sudah telanjang di hadapannya—kini malah membekap dadanya dari belakang? Wajahnya memang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini, kemesuman samar-samar tergambarkan di wajahnya.

Jemari kurus dan lentik milik pemuda berkacamata itu seolah tahu persis lokasi titik-titik sensitif pada dirinya. Bergerak dan terus bergerak. Perlahan. Sentuhan dari jemari itu begitu memabukkan dirinya, sekaligus begitu lembut.

Aih, Mikoto merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetar, menahan hasrat yang menguar.

"...Munakata... Hentikan ini—_Hnghhh_!"

Kata-kata yang hendak Mikoto katakan barusan, selanjutnya tenggelam dalam desahan panjang ketika Reisi membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Mikoto, mengisap pelan kulitnya. Lidah yang dengan lembut menjilati lehernya, napasnya yang begitu hangat... Sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuh Mikoto dan mendorongnya sampai terlentang di ranjang.

Si pemuda berkacamata itu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang, ditindihnya tubuh Mikoto sembari tertawa kecil. Reisi menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik pelan. "Mikoto. Kau tahu perbedaan peperangan dan hubungan seks di ranjang?"

"K-Kau bicara apa... Munakata—_Arrrgghh_!"

Tanpa diduga, Reisi mengigit pelan kuping Mikoto, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan strategi yang cerdik. Strategi untuk melemahkan posisi lawan. Dan kau tahu," Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman seduktif. "aku pandai dalam menyusun strategi."

Dengan sebuah gerakan mendadak tanpa peringatan, Reisi melumat bibir Mikoto dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan yang satu melingkar pada leher Mikoto, sementara yang satu lagi dengan lihainya menerobos ke balik celana dalam Mikoto, bergerak-gerak hingga Mikoto sendiri berusaha menahan desahannya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan model _spiky_ itu berusaha melawan, menggeliatkan badannya. Tetapi Reisi sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, maka ia makin melumat bibir Mikoto—peduli setan akibatnya membuat bibir sang Raja Merah itu terluka, toh ia tak mempermasalahkannya—rasa metalik yang muncul itu ia nikmati begitu saja.

Reisi semakin memperdalam ciuman-agak-paksanya. Lidahnya kini mengeksplor rahang Mikoto sesuka hati. Begitu ia merasa puas dan kadar oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, dilepaskannya ciuman itu. Namun tangannya yang satu masih menari-nari dibalik celana dalam sang pemimpin HOMRA.

"Menyerahlah, Mikoto." desah Reisi terengah-engah. "Akan kubuat kau menyebut namaku dengan benar. Dan oh, kau sudah mulai ereksi rupanya."

"Tutup... mulutmu... Munakata," balas Mikoto, tak kalah terengah-engah. Ditatapnya Reisi—yang masih tersenyum seduktif padanya—dengan garang. "hentikan permainan ini..."

Reisi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Didekatkannya lagi bibirnya dengan telinga Mikoto, "akui kekalahanmu padaku." Suaranya begitu lembut, seakan-akan hendak menginvasi telinga Mikoto sendiri.

"Tidak akan... Bodoh... Hhaahh..."

"Begitu?" Reisi terkekeh-kekeh. Tangannya kini melepas paksa celana dalam Mikoto, sehingga tak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuh pemuda _spiky_ itu. Reisi mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah, membuat selangkangan keduanya saling bertemu—dan Mikoto yang mengerang keras akibat sensasinya.

"Bersiaplah kalau begitu... Suoh Mikoto. Aku akan menaklukkanmu malam ini.`"

.

=0=0=0=

.

**A/N:**

INI PWP APAAN INI PWP APAAAN. ABAL ANJIR! AAAAKKHHHHH! Mana dibikin pas lagi insomnia lagi! Ngacoooo! Ngacooooo! /nenggakbaygon /woi Tadinya mau bikin Reisi/Kuroh atau Saru/Yata ;w; tapi mungkin kapan-kapan aja kali, yah...

Aduh, daku gak pernah nulis pwp yaoi hiks ;w; (keseringan nulis lemon straight screenplays, tapi disimpen doang di laptop /dor) Maap kalau kurang mantep... Authornya sendiri masih bingung apakah ini termasuk kategori lemonkah... /pundung

Btw, salam kenal! Saya, shouta-warrior (tapi lebih sering dipanggil kolkolkol atau Za 8D) adalah author sekaligus reader yang suka hijrah ke banyak fandom (yang bukan mainstream kebanyakan. Saya suka fandom pinggiran :3) dan hobi nelantarin fanfic multichap saya~ Yoroshiku!

Review, people? /nadahtangan /disambitskateboard


End file.
